


A Letter to Morrigan

by Soelle



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Letters, Love Letters, The Calling (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soelle/pseuds/Soelle
Summary: My interpretation of Morrigan's letter from Aedan Cousland during the Contact the Hero of Ferelden war table mission.I tried to make it as different from the Leliana one as a I could.I hope you like it
Relationships: Male Cousland/Morrigan
Kudos: 43





	A Letter to Morrigan

Well, well, well. What have we here? Could it be that my beloved Witch of the Wilds is missing me so terribly that she uses the Inquisition as an excuse to contact me? I never thought I would see the day! Surely it is the end of the world!

I know that I’ll pay for that remark upon my return, but it was far too much fun imagining the look on your face. What can I say, travelling alone does strange things to a man.

But I digress. The hunt for a cure to The Calling progresses. I’ve found so many fascinating things. Things I know would interest you and Kieran. I may, or may not have taken a few things. A rubbing here. A transcription there. Samples of exotic plants. What kind of husband would I be if I didn’t bring back a few rare gifts for my beloved wife and son. No need to thank me…unless of course you want to. In certain ways. I won’t protest…you could be the evil Swamp Witch, I the unlucky villager…I am very fond of that game.

On a serious note, I hope this letter find both you and our son well? I wasn’t overly surprised when I found out that you had left the Orlesian Court and joined the Inquisition. You do have a thing for seemingly impossible causes. And I personally feel happier knowing you’re both with Leliana and the Inquisitor and not that pit of vipers. I know you can handle yourself and protect our son, but I still worry. And I will always worry about you both.

There’s nothing left to say other than I love you. I love Kieran. I wish every night for a swift resolution so I can return to my family. Growing old with you, watching our son become a man. Without the shadow of The Calling darkening our lives.

Please give Kieran a big hug from me, and tell him I’ll be home soon.

And Morri……please be careful.

All my love

Aedan x


End file.
